<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends and Frolicsomeness by GamingFS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527193">Friends and Frolicsomeness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingFS/pseuds/GamingFS'>GamingFS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Splatoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Rating may go up, Some dark themes, dialog format, rp-style fic, some potential spoilers for story mode and octo expansion, splatoon-2 centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22527193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GamingFS/pseuds/GamingFS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of inklings got together on a fateful match of Turf War. Find out what happens (as well as what happened) as the gang gradually becomes fast friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inkling(s)/Inkling(s) (Splatoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends and Frolicsomeness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! This is the page where I post the character bios.</p><p>Here, I'll let my Inksona, Gaming, explain more about the gang; for those who want to pick up this story without reading from the very beginning, or those who came from my spinoff fics.</p>
<hr/><p>Gaming: If you’re new to our gang, I’ll just summarize what you’re dealing with here.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Chard</strong> is a punk squiddo who's dumb at times. Your average teenager that lieks memes. (Though, I probably shouldn't say that because I'm only a few years older than him...)</p><p><strong>Roy</strong> has a dark past (which we do not bring up) but don't let that fool you - he has a pure soul.</p><p>Together, they love each other so much. We refer to them as "C&amp;R" or "Chardon Royler", because, well, y'know, CR is short for Carbon Roller.</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of pure souls... <strong>Onyx</strong> is the nicest guy you'll ever meet, with a soul too pure to exist in this dark and dreary world. He's everyone's father figure, whose only flaw is his relentless kindness (which is abused by others).</p><p>As for <strong>Mia</strong>... Umm, I don't know how much anger could fit in such a small creature. She looks like a cute cinnamon roll but will actually murder you. The wild person in the group, who used to be friends with Roy before they each got a partner.</p><p>They also have feelings for each other. I'd say it's love at first sight, but... I'd rather not go into the details on the matter of their age difference. Cause that's illegal.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Damian</strong>? He's clingy (especially with his splatling and gals and .gals) and annoying but his skills make up for his personality. If you look up the word "idiot" in the dictionary, don't be surprised if you see his pic on there. Has failed to get a gf thus far but we all think it's his fault.</p><p><strong>Iris</strong> and I used to be schoolmates, good friends even, despite being in different grades. She’s more than competent in terms of battling but fun to mess with. She has a key role in the Rogue Charger Nation clan and might take over at some point, and seriously, don't mess with her in battle. You'll get your butt kicked by this X 2400 charger main.</p><p>From our knowledge, Damian loves all the girls in our gang that isn't taken or lesbian. He's currently going for Iris, but his request would probably be bounced right back. (How many girls does he target at a time anyway???)</p><p> </p><p><strong> Claire</strong> is a skilled battler who’s obsessed with filming people in secret using her phone. She may not start fights but she definitely ends them. She’s got cool parents too, and Dad is the one responsible for her mad Dynamo skills.</p><p><strong>Nina</strong> is literally the only normal person in the group - nothing much can be said. Besides that she's good friends with Claire and they often hang out.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Trace</strong>'s tough and can defend herself, especially when she gets her hands on her Tenta Brella. She may be new to Inkopolis, yet already makes a lot of money by battling and working part-time at Grizzco, enough to live on New Albacore. But while she looks that way, deep inside nothing describes Trace better than a cinnamon roll. However, I'm not sure if her overprotective parents are ultimately a good thing or not... </p><p> </p><p>Oh, and I almost forgot about the infamous duo: <strong>Dickson</strong> and <strong>Mauve</strong>. The former can be described as his name with the last three letters chopped off, compounded by the fact that he leads a freaking gang. The latter is a jerk, who used to be studying in the same school on the same grade as Iris. He doesn't even give a squit about his own family.</p><p>As to how they get along, you say? I swear to cod they both have some sort of plans of world domination and they're working on it jointly.</p><p> </p><p>Next is <strong>Dash</strong>. I- I love him so much. Dash and I are actually good buddies and we even go way back, before we even met the rest of the gang... We consider ourselves the leaders, since we actively put the gang together and the misadventures are usually revolving around us. And now we g a y and do things that are, as some say, "overboard", sometimes. Heck, people thought we were brothers because we're too intimate. And then we'll shout, "SCREW THE RULES!" because we both turned 18 last summer.</p><p>Last but not least... <strong>me - Gaming</strong>. How should I describe myself?</p><p>I like to learn. Not only weapon engineering (despite being a huge weapons nerd), though. I love myself some humanities (Yup, you read that correctly! <em>Humanities</em> - the study of human beings in general, including their history, accomplishments, even languages!), and English language in particular intrigues me the most (since it was the most prominent one back then, right?). I don't go to school anymore, so a lot of things are self-taught and I may or may not ramble / nerd out in front of you. (Which I am sort of doing right now???)</p><p>Sometimes I'm wild and radiate tons of chaotic energy, which I totally agree. I hate doing things the normal way. Other times, I'm not, perhaps being normal, even. (Oh cod, I sound like a weird person, don't I?) Regardless, I enjoy my life and being me, in general. (Dang it, I'm running out of things to say already!)</p><p>Maybe I'll tell a side of me that you probably won't get to see unless you're, like, REAL close to me: I'm too sentimental for my own good, but I don't like to show my true emotions to others, probably because my backstory is rather... complicated too. Still, think of me like one of your good friends, because peeps are saying I'm a great friend to many!</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, welcome to the gang!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>